policefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Queen Armada/Twin Towers Pentagon Attacks killer
http://islam.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Queen_Armada&diff=prev&oldid=6269 The Twin Towers Pentagon Attacks was done by a serial killer.There is deduction and evidence trace events and locations to the attacks done by vandalism and by a man who is the creator and his family called Allah Pak.Alex Hunter looks similiar to Allah.From an entity to a man.Allah is slim and shorter than Alex Hunter.He has slighty pointed ears. http://halloweenmovie.wikia.com/wiki/Terence_Wynn .It was carried out type of criminal.He has an Indian http://www.cgivancouver.org/ https://www.vaughan.ca/Pages/Home.aspx connection to Texas https://texas.gov/ for the serial killer.He was frustrated and wanted to force the world and space to do a plan he wanted and so Allah went many years before the attacks and started a war and murdered people and was in the building from top to bottom,he lived in it and new it well and was using an axe to hack the supports.Using a craft to crash into evidence.Hide evidence in the buildings,Pentagon and Twin Towers.This disaster took the technology of space away from the whiteman.Government lost all of their 70's and older machines and equipment to harness and take them to space with this disaster,setback.Allah pre-meditated the whole event.He planned in framing and destroying the building.Someone that kills and kills in large numbers.He was stalking the city and has the evil in him to comitt act by a complicated individiual that wants human lives.He must have been in area and left it when the buildings collapsed.He did it.He vandalized the building structures because bombs leave a frame.He got very emotional and angry.He wanted to take them and send a message he has not beaten this record of chaos he put US through.He was outsmarting the law by going to the military.Military did his bidding and was unsure and went with people he setup in Afghanistan that were primitive. https://criminalminds.wikia.com/wiki/The_Zodiac_Killer https://zodiackiller.wikia.com/wiki/Zodiac_Killer_Wiki He was taking advantage of his ties.Got to know he is a demon spirit.He had space explosives and was wheel barreling barrels into places in the Towers and these were drums series throughout the building internally.He faught and argued and hated some people in the building.He also destroyed drugs and narcotics that were grown in the building.Allah rigged the aircraft rudder to a remote control and this controls the wing flaps.Allah then on his plan when he accumulated and damaged things then he set off the explosives and ran from the site like one of the people of the disaster.Allah got the job done and America did what Allah wanted. http://thundercats.wikia.com/wiki/User:Queen_Armada uses that he does not have fat on his face and has small black rings around his eyes and is slim and wears a black mask over his face with white lines on it.He is Wahankh.Allah used his family to serial kill everyone and the wrong people got involved in the hugest blundering in investigation of a serial killer case and Allah will keep doing this on purpose.Army then got involved and did the matter like a disaster.He was built up by the Q Continuum.They are fundementalists.Allah was down on his luck from his unpopularity and annoying personality.People turned into his enemy from the way he bugs.He has some sort of psychological problem from his younger days.No one heard of Allah except from planet earth.He was at the bottom but goes to his other clan.They truly unite til he uses them.Unlikeable and creates fight.With this much power from a Criminal.He can take a crowd and control them with some sort of message the Q found out from being anti-human.They are wreckless towards their war on humanity.Allah contacted Middle East people to be ordered to claim responsibility.They are not intelligent enough to carry out a one man operation.Allah is a infiltrator and can fool people he is a technician.But to prove why Allah created horror movies and serial killers Allah serial killed breaking the record and the next one Allah will do a nuclear powerplant.This is the difference between Allah and the serial killers as Allah does kill life at higher level.Allah uses supernatural powers.He is a super terrorist.Allah changes form from Hell.He is one of the Freddy Kreuger.He writes life in that transformation.That is how he helped to make hell.Allah has brothers being Annorax and his older brother from billion light years.He will resort to utter chaos in government to get a command he wants.He is a diabolical criminal mind.Dr.Terence Wynn is the head of angel mafia family.He is both good balanced and evil,insane.He will choose criminal options.He is very selfish.He is the whiteman creator.He built the Federal Government.He will send out terrorist voices to get things to open for him or to escape custody.He fires terrorist voices as he plays with the weather.From space you can see the clouds messed up by waves.Storm of terrror voices.He as a convict has basic principles and should be studied as he buys off Empires and Space UN.Buys off angels to be whiteman government.He created serial killers,KKK and racist groups,FBI will use captured and manipulated serial killers to kill for the Whitehouse.Many racists and Christians have serial killer as warfare.Canada and Ottawa is into this.Mind of Allah Pak using serial killer to send off Iraq war and Afghanistan as he is a destructive vandal.Allah traced to factors he got out of Middle East campaign by government.That is Allah's cause as a fruitcake.Brain is gone.He needs to be incarcerated and in custody to be death penalty many types,lethal injection to his family of Allah and electric chair to the mafia head Dr.Terence.He is a blunderer and makes errors and mistakes and relies on machines and has his brain poisoned by British.He is a heavy user.When something is popular this coock will try to be military and when its out or not popular he will go for what is popular.He is not very intelligent and does things for small reasons.He is also a childish old man,playboy.Frustrated and very sensitive,emotional gets very upset.Over compassionate reasons are to preform for British.Sole Diety.Scared of 911 police and police sirens and lights and will avoid constables.He has no guts to face constable or State trooper,avoid and take flight or look through people's senses early warning,intruder senses of body,relies on camera system alert him by underworld,listening devices.Intercept camera video.Relies on occult of followers.Military angels,pattern of mental illness{government} or commanders do Allah's dirty work and believe he is a family member of some sort to them.They are even bought off but fight with him.Allah tends to fight with warmongers and violent beings.He teases dangerous entities and creatures and UFO aliens.Thinks he is a supremacist.British built up a profile and mentality for him.Their reasons are high priority.Bugs and uses terror attack on them with voices from machine electronics,hydro.Relies on henchman as Overseer of Pacific.Does things improperly and is not a professional at anything,that is why he has attatchment to British believing they are professionals.Psychologically disturbed and will do his fears or experiences on others.He gets assisted by high ranks as they are muslims but white or UN.He builds and harnesses systems and gives it away to white factions.He can outsmart systems with a language,code or messages for a direct meaning and his own cause,very evil.He has a history of inventing laws and the way the world or space works as laws.He invents good guys and bad guys,on earth allies and axis.He then invents their fates.He can trick systems and machines.He can get them to work his way by manipulation.Defenses he can trick it and manipulate it.He knows some sort of code and messages to feed it and it gets tricked and assists Allah Pak.Shaitan and afterlife and his choices neglect and not care,criminal is his choice.Severe mental disorder.He levitates up his bed from the guilt of what he has committed and is a sinner.He is against rules of religion and is a represented by a non-religious race.He uses religion as his mafia and drain them for whiteman and government.He is racist to colors and just uses them and promises them things.He makes paganism.He thinks religion is an opponent as he does not know the systems in space he made are also.They all jumped him as like a killer he would go too far.Get carried away.Allah is voices for some races that are nuts and muslims.Allah has loyalties and has made angels in high places.He has followers that were bought off.People that are crazy insane believe in protecting him from justice.He also picked to be British and this is why he is not in custody.Americans are crossed up about British as UFP Federation and UN.They will resort to let him out to party.Cover up their tracks of shared guilt in crime,military.Government.People of NY state are Christian Jews about the matter as common Americans,thats how they and the authoraties take the matter.White poeple and races that cut out Islam and just worship fruitcake God "Allah".Allah is some sort of Sandman Aryan old man.He has no facial hairs and has a smooth or rough face.These Christians as his alliances from Military and more Christians in military.He sends a signal to the clinically mad though.For a Christian to be an Allah worshipper they are mad.Christian is racist to muslims and history of warfares with them.Many White Supremacy groups are occult on Twin Towers Pentagon Attacks.White Supremacy groups all over North America.They have been worshipping Allah.And believe that Soviets punish them as Soviets don't believe in their god Allah.Police don't believe they have lost anything.Their proud relatives the military did a suffice job and more.Allah had operation after operation planned to back him up on destruction of buildings.He does not think there is any punishment and not being persecuted with such a reaction by the world and space,his psychological profile and UN and UFP.American police force is useless.They want the glory days of their military families.The Americans are not serious as British in investigating any of this.Careless attitude on letting him go and get away with this.He .He makes very little judgement from his highly criminal existence.What he did was coward.Americans have a weakness in throwing this out and having US military put in a theory.No MIddle Eastern People highly criminalized.If you say it then they'll make it.They are being beaten by a mob.Forced to obey rules and laws and fighting religion.They are also battling British fundementals and ways of investigating.They said its because of America comprises of what races.No one cares and excepts the military theory.Police were clouded up by masive military and military atmosphere.When military made a judgement this was a case the police lost to this type of Killer.Police have investigation tactics.They were clouded up by military.This Killer knows about how lousy the cops are about this type of touchy matter.Criminal behaviour of a different nature when politics are involved.Tank battle looks like an M1 deal.It had more fighting done by a house firing things at the US and Allied Forces.Houses not arranged and rigged tanks.Why was not the Airlines Middle Eastern in name and Asian.Why not a colored named Airlines to do the kamakaze.The way it was sabotaged.It gave the killer enough time to get away from the scene when you time the devestation.They at the starting safe distance and to make their way to escape.And they could have by car to go as a citizen running from disaster.Sabotage of planes and the structures.Completion of the disaster.Got away.Timing was great at what to do next.And having the explosives wired.It gave him enough time to escape and escape the area to watch it on tv at later tv news.Long gone pre-planned gat away.He did it as a person and man,tycoon that was infuriated.Timing on what area he was at in buildings.How long it would take to do damage to frame a plane crash on them.Putting device on rudders controls the planes path.Changing imput on rudders to override them.Cyber warfare.And other crimes Allah does with his pattern as this was hugest ever by a serial killer. https://natgeotv.com/ca/border-security http://911research.wtc7.net/wtc/analysis/theories/explosives.html http://www.nytimes.com/learning/general/onthisday/big/0911.html http://military.discovery.com/search/results.html?focus=site&query=Twin+towers&search.x=0&search.y=0 Category:Blog posts